Naked Brothers Band: A New Beginning
by fourladiesofmischief
Summary: One day, the band minus Rosalina meet a violinist named Keegan. They decided that she is going to be in the band. Nat/OC PS: No Rosalina except as an evil girl. Sorry guys. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Nat was walking down the street with Quaasim, Thomas, David, and Alex. They were in disguise, so that no one would hoard them for autographs. Nat was humming the song "Only the Good Die Young" by Billy Joel.

"Hey," Alex said, stopping. "Do you guys hear that?"

Nat stopped and listened. "It sounds like a violin version of 'Mystery Girl'."

The five boys saw an open door leading into an auditorium, and they slowly crept inside and sat down in the plush red seats. The girl playing the violin was short, with shoulder-length blonde hair and big bluish-green eyes. She had no music in front of her. The girl was wearing a pair or light wash skinny jeans and a tight green hoodie. A pair of Converse High-Tops were upon her feet.

"She's playing that from memory!" Quaasim whisper-shouted.

Nat was amazed. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"New band member," the other four replied in unison.

"HEY!" Nat yelled, standing up.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, uh, um, hello!" Nat ran down to the stage and jumped up onto it.

"I'm Nat Wolff," he introduced himself.

"Keegan Karnings," the girl said. "How long have you been listening?"

"Just a few minutes," he said truthfully. "You're amazing! Did you write all of that yourself?"

"Yeah," Keegan blushed. "I was just thinking 'Well, NBB doesn't have a violinist. Maybe I could write violin music for all of their songs.'. I did the best that I could to match up with the actual song."

"It's perfect," Nat said. "Seriously." the boys clambered onto the stage. "We were wondering if, maybe, you would like to try being part of NBB."

Keegan gaped at him. "Seriously?" she asked. "You're joking!"

"No," he smiled. "You're really good. Besides, I bet Thomas is lonely being the only classical strings player."

"Of course! I would love to be part of NBB!" she smiled.

"Great!" Alex said.

Quaasim, David, and Thomas started doing their happy dance. Nat helped Keegan put her violin away, and they started back towards the studio.

"So, Keegan," Thomas said. "How long have you been playing violin?"

"Since I was three," she remarked. "And I play both acoustic and electric."

"Electric violin?" Nat said. "Awesome!"

"Geez Nat," David said. "You seem excited."

"I am! We have a new band member! You should all be excited too!" Nat said. "Not only that, but, now people can't say we're sexist!"

Cooper was waiting for them when they walked into the studio. "Het guys. Wait, who are you?" he motioned to Keegan.

"Keegan Karnings," Nat said. "She's NBB's new violinist."

"Oh, nice to meet you Keegan," Cooper said. "I'm Cooper, NBB's manager. So, I'm going to have to call in my publicist so we can arrange for you to have an interview. Also, we need to schedule a photo shoot, get sponsors, etc. etc."

"But first," Quaasim said. "We need to rehearse for the charity concert. But, I'm sure that Keegee already knows all the songs."

"Keegee?" David asked.

"Davidino, shut it!" Quaasim said.

"No, you shut up!"

"No, YOU shut up!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"I like it," Keegan said. "Keegee works."

"See? At least _someone _appreciates my amazing creativity," Quaasim said.

"Let's go rehearse," Nat suggested. They all got set up and Keegan pulled out her electric violin. It was white, with black decorations and silver strings. She did a quick sound check and then she was ready.

"So, what song first?" Quaasim asked.

"Hm... 'Mystery Girl'. Keegan, sing along please," Nat said. The song started.

_Who's that Mystery Girl_

_That I see on my block_

_I never believed in love at first sight_

_but I was wrong, oh wrong_

_I never believed in love at first sight_

_but I was wrong, oh wrong_

_I will get you Mystery Girl _

_If it takes everything_

_You might not remember me_

_But I remember you_

Alex was listening to Keegan and Nat sing together. They made perfect harmony, and they were smiling widely at each other.

"Okay, wow," Quaasim said. "You are an amazing singer,"

Keegan blushed. "Thanks Quaasim."

"Okay, 'I'll Do Anything'," Nat said. "Keep singing with me, Keegan."

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I'll be there for you because of you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

"You two are on a roll!" David said.

Nat smiled at Keegan. "Okay, let's do 'If Thats Not Love'."

"Okay," Keegan smiled back.

_If thats not love, then what is?_

_If thats not friendship, then what is?_

_If thats not music, then what is?_

_We've got, the music in our blood_

_Magic Seasons and then we start_

_The magical feeling has begun_

_The magical feeling has begun_

"We are gonna rock that concert!" Alex said, giving Nat a high-five.

"Let's take a break," Thomas suggested. "Get some food, relax, watch a movie. Keegan, we'll show you where we keep our instruments."

Once all of the instruments were put away, they made some popcorn and sat down in front of the huge plasma screen television. They agreed on the movie 'Drumline', and Keegan sat down between Nat and Alex.

About halfway through the movie, Keegan fell asleep with her head on Nat's shoulder. It wasn't that the movie was boring, she was just really tired. Nat didn't mind at all. In fact, he had never felt more comfortable in his entire life.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Thomas sang.

"Yeah," Quaasim grinned. "Nat and Keegan sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shh, you'll wake her up," Nat said. "Besides, we've only known each other for five hours."

"But you're music soulmates!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other three agreed.

Nat looked down at her. "True," he said. "Okay, so, maybe I do like her. But, none of you can tell her, okay?"

"Okay," they grumbled.

Keegan woke and looked up at Nat. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"Oh, time to go home. See you guys tomorrow!"

"See you Keegee!"


End file.
